A dog, A Bellflower, A Spider, and a heart that lusts
by StephanieDream
Summary: *a alternate ending to Inu Yasha The Final Act episode 8 or Chapter 464* What if Naraku hadn't succeeded in killing Kikyo? And if the hunt for the Shikon Jewel was finally over, what would become of Inu Yasha, Kikyo, & Kagome? Now that hunt is over, is the journey itself really over?
1. Chapter 1 : The End is The Beginning

After reading a number of fanfictions I was inspired to create my very own. This is a inuxKik or KikxNar story! Still debating, but I'll see how it goes as the story forwards. I believe Kikyo deserves her own little happy ending after everything she's been through. This is a alternate ending to Inu Yasha, if Narkaku hadn't succeeded in killing Kikyo. Personally I'm not a fan of Kagome and I can't really say if Inu Yasha and Kagome is the correct pair or Inu Yasha and Kikyo because there really isn't a right answer, we all have our personal opinions. Don't be biased and hopefully you enjoy my story!-Stephanie

_ *alternated ending to Inu yasha the final act episode 8*

As Kagome shot the arrow at Kikyo, Kikyo's strong will was fighting against Naraku's dark intentions. They were overpowering one another but it seems as if Kikyo could not resist much longer. "It seems I have won, Kikyo " stated Naraku" " we will see about that Naraku, at the very end when the jewel is completed" exclaimed Kikyo . As Kikyo's reanimated body could not resist much longer, Kohaku sprung out of the trees.

"Naraku! Die!" Suddenly Kohaku ripped out his Jewel shard and threw it at Naraku. "Kohaku!"yelled a shocked Sango & Kikyo . "Si-sister, lady Kikyo , be happy" As the pure untainted jewel shard collides with the tainted jewel fragment, Kikyo's will seems to finally overcome Naraku's darkness. With the jewel finally completed, Naraku quickly makes his final wish before he himself is purified. Inu Yasha and his gang watch in awe as Naraku is finally defeated.

"WHAT? I will slice you to pieces!" Screamed Inu Yasha. "Wait Inu Yasha, Naraku is dead" said Miroku as he looks at his disappeared wind tunnel. "Then explain to me who is that behind the fog!"yelled Inu Yasha. Behind the fog stood a man who looked exactly like Naraku, as the fog cleared, Kikyo's body was immersing a huge glowing light. "Kikyooo! Don't gooo!"yelled Inu Yasha. The light dispersed but Kikyo was still in sight. Inu Yasha ran towards the dispersed light and grabbed Kikyo into a tight hug.

"Ki-Kikyo"

"Inu Yasha"

As they hugged closely, Inu Yasha discovered the impossible. He heard something faint, a heart beat.

"Kikyo, you're alive? How can that be?

Suddenly, the man who resembled Naraku came from behind.

"NARAKU"yelled both Kikyo and Inu Yasha

What in the world is happening?thought Kagome, Sango, and Shippo. "I will explain. I believe Naraku's final wish was Kikyo. As Naraku or Onigumo, he yearned for her. Instead of wishing to become full human, he wished for her well-being. A selfless wish, therefore he was not purified. He had no ill-intentions, a unselfish wish done for the good for someone, purified the jewel. The jewel now ceases to exist." States Miroku. "

So what will you do now Inu Yasha?"asked Miroku

Everyone's face is full of shock, Inu Yasha turns around seeing Kagome starring without a blink in the world. _So what will happen now? Kikyo is back, and Naraku is now supposedly good? Who is that man? Is he Naraku? Did Kohaku die? What will be of Kagome? The hunt for the Jewel is finally over but is the journey? Reviews & ideas for the story/next chapter ?:)


	2. Chapter 2 : Puzzling Thoughts

Chapter 2 :Puzzling Thoughts

"Kohaku! Kohaku!" Sango repeatedly yelled as she shook his body.

"Kohaku!" another voice shouted out. It was Rin, beside her was Jaken and Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Kohaku is dying", said a displeased Rin. Much to everyone's surprise(except Rin), Sesshoumaru drew out his Tenseiga. With the jewel shard spewing out of his neck, Sesshoumaru could finally see the messengers of death.

"sister?" Kohaku murmured.

"Kohaku you're awake!" shouted both Rin & Sango.

With the sound of things, Sesshoumaru left as soon as he arrived. "Wait up Lord Sesshoumaru!" exclaimed Rin. Before Kohaku could even say a word of thanks, they were gone. Kohaku was no longer in Naraku's grasp, nor was his life in danger, now the real problem unraveled. What will become of things now? Kagome was standing still beside Kirara & Shippo. Inu Yasha & Miroku head towards the man behind the fog. Surprisingly, Kikyo beat them to it. The man was undoubtedly Naraku, dressed in clothes torn from the fight previously. But aside from everything, the torn clothes revealed a mark, the mark that would never disappear, a burn scar in the shape of a spider.

But what shocked Inu Yasha the most was not the scar. It was the site of Kikyo carrying the injured man with her soul collectors.

"Wh-What are you doing Kikyo?!" Inu Yasha finally shouted.

The others were just in shock, but Inu Yasha, he felt his heart throb.

"I cannot explain because I myself is confused. He is a half-demon, but he holds no demonic aura anymore. He is a half-demon, but he cannot be one, his powers are sealed. His power is comparable to a normal human."Kikyo calmly replied.

"But this is Naraku!" Inu Yasha let out another shout.

"I am well aware of that, but this man is no different from when he was Onigumo. He suffers terrible wounds, and as a priestess, it is my duty to heal the weak in need. Please Inu Yasha, will you help me carry this man back to the village" requested Kikyo.

Without saying a word, Inu Yasha had carried Naraku on his back. The whole gang had heard through Inu Yasha's loud shouts. There was no need for explanations, as the whole trip back to Kaede's village remained silent.

"Sister Kikyo! You are alive, how can that be?" stated a shocked Kaede.

"Naraku wished upon it, and that powerless man is the result of my rebirth" Kikyo replied in monotone.

"So you plan to nurse him once again?" Kaede stated.

"We all wish the be saved, do we not? Even if he is that despicable bandit. The jewel is gone, and so are his powers. He can do no more harm."

The whole gang along with Kaede, realized there really isn't a way to argue with her reasoning.

"So what will you do now Inu Yasha? Who will you choose?" Miroku started puzzling Inu Yasha.

Although Miroku stated the question, it was obvious everyone in the room was wondering the exact same thing, especially 2 girls and a dog.

Kikyo, was the first woman he had ever loved, aside from his mother. She was the first person that had accepted him, and the first person who he accepted. She had always bore the expression of sorrow and loneliness, and Inu Yasha felt as if it was his duty to save and protect her. He could never forget about her, even during his eternal slumber. Whenever he was around her, his heart would sink in deep. While there was Kagome, who at first he thought was a strange, loud, look alike of Kikyo. They were extremely different, aside from their looks. She was more cheerful, relying, free, and she expressed her feelings more openly than Kikyo. When he was around her, his heart didn't sink deep, it was more of a light friendly feeling.

Inu Yasha was unsure what feeling he liked more, deep love or light heartedness. But as he watched Kikyo nurse the helpless Naraku, he felt burning jealousy. And then that was when he remembered, that night when he saved Kikyo from Naraku's giant soul collector, he remembered that burning feeling when Kikyo told him that Naraku had feelings for her. Inu Yasha swore that he'd be the only one to protect her, and that was when Inu Yasha finally cleared his mind. Inu Yasha did have feelings for Kagome, but if she had fled with Koga, or meet some other man in her world, he would be glad for her happiness, even if it wasn't with him. But Kikyo, he would not allow another man to touch a strand of hair on her head, especially not Naraku.

But as Inu Yasha was about to state his confession, Naraku had awoken.

**Hellooooo Everyone! Thanks for reading, and please review! Give out your thoughts, comments, or maybe ideas?:) I really look forward to them! -Stephanie**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Light

Chapter 3 : The Light

What really shocked everyone was what happened after he awoke. A bright pink light had surrounded Kagome, and before she knew it she had fallen into a full circle meido.

"KAGOME!" Screamed Inu Yasha

"Where had she gone?"states Sango

"It seems she has been transported to another world" Kikyo pointed out.

But why ? And where could we find her? Everyone had wondered. (note: sesshomaru learns the medio zangetsuha after Kikyo's death. Thus he had not mastered it as of now, and Inu Yasha has no knowledge of what it even is. Thus, they have no idea how to get there or where to find Kagome.)

"It seems. Kagome has went inside the Shikon Jewel, where the renowned priestess Midoriko is." whispered The awakened Naraku.

"And why is that?"Miroku pondered aloud

"After my final wish, the Jewel itself made a wish to sustain it's life. It does not wish to vanish. The Jewel finds the powers of a miko quite bothersome."

"Then I must go and find her." Kikyo stood up

"No, we'll all go lady Kikyo" Miroku stated.

"Ki-Kikyo, you mustn't. For if you do, the Jewel will hold you captive as well. You were only saved from this fate because I wished it so." Naraku painted

Everyone awed and could not believe what Naraku has just said. Could this really be the Naraku they so desperately battled or is it the bandit Onigumo.

Inu Yasha though, was getting irritated and waited for Kikyo's reply.

"Then more the reason I must go. I'll take her place as only I can since she is my reincarnation. Our powers are similar" Kikyo said as she prepared her bows and arrows.

"Don't be hasty Kikyo! I cannot have you die again!" Yelled Inu Yasha

"I must go, you care for Kagome, do you not?" Kikyo spoke with a hint of sorrow

"Yes, but .. You're finally back, and I cannot bear if both of you are stuck inside the jewel forever. I'll go and save Kagome, you stay here so you don't have to fight anymore."

Being the strongwilled priestess as she is, Kikyo did not waver. She continued to gather her things after Inu Yasha's words.

Inu Yasha ran across the room with loud thuds. Miroku covered Shippo's eyes as to what will happen next. Sango knew she was in no place to speak. Because as Kikyo was about to walk out the hut, Inu Yasha had caught her off guard with a tight warm embrace from behind.

"Unhand me!" Kikyo struggled to break free, that is until she turned around and Inu Yasha had placed his lips over hers.

Everyone in the room was shocked as they had not seen this side of Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha the one that always complained and yelled, and the loud thump he'd made after Kagome's word "sit!" Everyone had now accepted the fact Inu Yasha had loved Kikyo, so now their main objective was just to rescue Kagome.

Everyone watched in awe except Naraku. As he saw the woman he rescued, being embraced by the same man who took her 50 years ago.

"Inu … Yasha" Kikyo whispered as their lips drifted apart.

"Ki-Kikyo…please don't go" inu Yasha inclined in a small tone

"But I must. You know that, it is my job to protect those in need of me"

" Then we go together." Inu Yasha claimed

" now don't be so hasty you two. We need to set up a plan, and a route." Kaede spoke as she walked in the hut.

"Sister, I'm sorry through the pain I've put you into once again of being alive then dead and alive once again. How you must've felt growing up as a little girl"Kikyo dropped Inu Yasha's grasp as she turned to stare at Kaede.

"Need not worry about me, ye were always the one I looked up to. Then & now."

The room now remained silent as Kaede headed out once again to gather herbs.

Shippo was frustrated with the way Inu Yasha is acting without Kagome being around. Miroku and Sango wonder if they should speak or is Inu Yasha and Kikyo going to continue.

Inu Yasha was about the grab Kikyo's shoulder, until..

"Ack! Uhhhhh! Ack!" Naraku kept coughing, suddenly but the noise was getting deeper and never ending.

"Ki-Kikyo " he mumbled while coughing

"Kikyo had rushed over as it was in her nature to nurse the sick. She had given him a remedy of crushed herbs infused with water to stop the coughing."

Much to Inu Yasha's dismay, Kikyo was feeding the man, did he not have hands of his own?

As Naraku reached for the bowl, he stroke her face .

"Thank you" he murmured

Kikyo did not respond instead she stated blankly at him for a while.

"Do not think I have forgiven you. I am simply healing you because I believe everyone deserves a chance in life. Especially since you're strength is nothing more than a mere human now."Kikyo boldly replied.

The room stood silent and Naraku had taken no hurt through her words. He simply just stared at her.


End file.
